Until The End Of Time
by SFGrl
Summary: An alternate ending is only the beginning, when Satine & Christian die simultaniously. {complete}
1. Broken Hearts Won't Fly Away

Okay, my second MR fic. This is an alt ending that serves as the beginning of my story. Christian never went back to the Moulin Rouge after Satine told him she was choosing the Duke. That's all you need to know for now...the rest will be explained shortly.  
  
I own no one. And no one owns me.  
  
  
~Until The End Of Time~  
  
Christian stood in the centre of his cold, empty flat, his ears ringing with Satine's words;  
  
"I am the Hindi Courtesan. And I choose the Maharajah."  
  
It had all been a lie. All of it. The looks, the kisses, the way she said his name when they made love. The slow burn of jealousy and rage was building inside his battered soul, and his once sparkling eyes clouded over.  
Crying out an indecypherable mumble, he stumbled out of the flat, and onto the cruel, dark streets of Montmartre. He was completely unaware of the pelting rain, or the whipping wind. He wandered down a darkened alley, and wondered how he could have ever believed in love.  
  
**  
  
Satine stared at her pale face in the mirror, trying desperately to gather the strength she needed to finish the show. The show MUST go on, right? She was physically and emotionally spent. The pain and horror that had filled Christian's eyes haunted her. She had taken away his innocence, his ideals, and his soul. She could feel it, when he cried out her name.   
  
She slowly stood, and made her way toward the stage. Her heart was broken and her lungs were failing, and still, she stood tall, smiled bravely, and gave the patrons of the Moulin Rouge a show they would never forget.  
  
**  
  
Christian could hear the music flowing from the Moulin Rouge. The words he had written were floating through the air, taunting him. He stumbled into his flat, soaking wet and exhausted. Pulling out a half-empty bottle of Absinthe, he yanked off the top and sucked down as much of the sickly green liquid as his body could hold. His shaking body convulsed, and the bottle flew from his hands, as most of the fiery liquid came back up.  
He collapsed next to the broken shards of glass, his head staring at the torn bottle label. Even the Green Fairy seemed to be laughing at him, calling him a fool. He lifted his heavy head, and felt the world around him spinning as the rhythm of the night thumped into his mind. He picked up a large shard of glass, and studied it carefully, analyzing the jagged edge with absent eyes. Satine's flawless face flashed in a distorted reflection on the dark glass.   
  
"It all ends today," he whispered hoarsly, "yes it all ends today..."  
  
Without a second thought, he pressed the glass against his skin, and smiled miserably, as crimson blood flowed effortlessly from his arms. Slowly, his body began to weaken, and his eyes grew heavy, and he knew that soon, he would feel no pain.  
  
**  
  
Satine stood in the centre of the stage, surrounded by dancers who despised her and held by a man who loved her. Loved her not for who she was, but for what she was. A Sparkling Diamond. A Hindi Courtesan. Harold was never cruel, but he always put business ahead of everything else. Even his adopted family. She looked down at the Duke, who was smiling contently. He had won. He was getting what he wanted. But he would never have her heart. Her heart belonged only to Christian. But that Christian didn't know that her heart was his...that was what was killing her inside. As she stood in front of Harold, on the stage, in her white wedding gown, she felt the dark, cold hand of death reach into her chest, and take her breath away. Collapsing onto the stage, she could feel darkness surround her, as the audience gasped, and Harold screamed helplessly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. Her body was weakening, and she knew that this would be her final act. Her soul was already dead...it was time for her body to follow. She opened her weary eyes, and saw the Duke standing over Harold, his eyes wide with shock. Smiling softly, she took one last, deep, haggard breath, and, as she let go, she sang out her dying words, so that the Duke would know that he had never really had her after all;  
  
"Come...what...may...I will...love him...until the end...of...time..."  
  
**  
  
Christian's body was discovered by his Bohemian friends only a few hours after the show. Blood, vomit and Absinthe covered the small wooden floor. The Duke fled Montmartre the night of the show, and the next morning, Christian's friends insisted that he be buried next to Satine.  
  
"It's the way he would have wanted it," Toulouse whispered sadly.  
  
***~***  
  
Christian opened his eyes slowly, and looked around his flat. The storm was still raging, and his apartment was bitterly cold. He shook his head, as he tried to recall the events of the past evening. But he found that he could remember nothing. He stood slowly, and walked to the window. Peering out, he looked to see if he could see the Moulin Rouge. But he saw nothing. He squinted, wondering what was wrong with his head. There was nothing out his window. No Moulin Rouge, no Montmartre...nothing. All he saw was a strange, light blue mist. He backed away from the window, utterly lost, but strangely calm. He tried again to think of what he did last night, and where he was. Where was everyone? Wasn't last night opening night? Why couldn't he remember anything?   
  
**  
  
Satine sat up slowly, and rubbed her tired eyes. The morning sun shone into the room, casting a warm glow on the Indian paraphenalia inside it. Satine looked around the room, and tried to recall how she had gotten back into the elephant last night. She found that she couldn't recall much at all about last night. What had she been drinking? She sighed, and pulled herself out of bed, and wandered toward the front of the elephant. She wondered if Christian was awake. Looking out toward his flat, she could see him, standing inside his apartment, looking lost. She smiled, thinking that he looked so unbelievably cute in the morning. She decided that she needed to see him. Dressing quickly, she made her way out of the elephant, and toward Christian's flat.  
  
Satine had no idea what was in store for her on the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, that's part one...pt two soon. Please Review!! 


	2. Descending Into Darkness

~Until The End Of Time~  
  
*Chapter II*  
  
Satine made her way down the narrow streets of Montmartre, and toward Christian's flat. Her heart was beating wildly, and her breathing was rapid. Strange, she could no longer feel the weight of Consumption on her chest. She ascended the stairs that led to the flat, all the while wondering why she couldn't recall the show at all. She opened the door to Christian's flat, and walked in slowly.  
  
The first thing that Satine noticed upon entering his flat was that it smelled horrible. The smell was making her nautious, it was so bad. Her eyes watering, she walked toward the window to take in some fresh air.  
  
"Christian?" She called out slowly, and circled the tiny room. Strange. Where could he be? She looked around the flat, and noticed for the first time, the mess that covered the floor. It was sticky and covered with broken glass. What was going on?  
  
***  
  
Christian circled the flat again, trying desperately to recall what had happened to him. The storm outside didn't seem to be letting up, but he desperately wanted to leave and find Satine. Satine. Suddenly, images of the night came back to him, hitting him like a rock. Satine...she had left him for the Duke. She had *chosen* the Duke. His heart suddenly felt heavy, and his entire body began to ache. The storm outside seemed to grow more intense, and Christian suddenly felt no urge to leave his flat.  
  
***  
  
"Christian?" Satine called out again, her voice showing more concern and desperation. She spun around when she heard the front door creak open, and was surprised to see a beautiful young woman standing in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" Satine asked protectively.  
  
"Satine, Christian is not here," the woman said cryptically.  
  
"How do you know...who are you?"  
  
"Satine, you need to find Christian. He is slipping away from you...you don't have much time."  
  
"What are you talking about? What did you do to Christian?"  
  
"Satine, aren't you curious as to why you are no longer having trouble breathing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember anything about last night?"  
  
Satine sank down onto Christian's bed, her mind whirling with the questions the stranger was posing.  
  
"You are dead, Satine. You died after the show last night. Don't you remember?"  
  
Suddenly, as though some kind of switch had been turned on, the events of the previous evening came flooding back to Satine.  
  
"I...I'm dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Satine nodded slowly, as she absorbed the information.  
  
"Christian is dead as well."  
  
Satine looked at the stranger in horror. No, no, not Christian. He had to go on, he has so much to give...so much love. A sudden, horrific image filled Satine's head, and she looked at the stranger hesitantly.  
  
"Did...the Duke...Did he?"  
  
"No," the stranger interrupted, "Christian killed himself."  
  
Satine felt a horrible weight on her heart. He killed himself. He killed himself because of her. Fat, salty tears made their way down her porcelin face, as guilt and sorrow filled her haunted soul.  
  
"Where--Where is he?" Satine finally choked out.  
  
"He is...in another place. He killed himself Satine, and he cannot find you. You have to seek him out. His soul is lost, because he took his own life. But...you died simultaniously last night...your last breath...you took it together. So, you are being given a chance, one chance, to find Christian, and to right the wrongs of the night. Christian is stuck in a world that is dark, and hopeless. He still believes you don't love him. You get one chance, Satine. One. If you succeed, you spend eternity with Christian. If you fail, you spend eternity apart."  
  
Satine nodded, and sniffled loudly. She would do anything to be with Christian.  
  
Anything.  
  
***  
  
Christian was huddled in the corner of his dark flat, his head heavy from crying, and his eyes burning. He had never felt so alone in his life. Shaking slightly, he made his way to the window, and peered out at the endless blue mist. His heart was heavy, and his mind was shutting down. He no longer cared about the Moulin Rouge, or Satine, or anything.   
  
His soul began it's descent into eternal darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, this one is short, but it is setting up the rest of the story. Tell me what you think of it so far!!! 


	3. Killing The Blues

~Until The End Of Time~  
  
*Chapter III*  
  
  
Satine followed the mysterious woman out of Christian's flat, and back down toward the street. The woman pointed toward a dark alleyway, near Christian's building. Satine nodded, and walked slowly into the alley. Taking a deep breath, she made her way down the dark path. A thick, greyish-blue mist surrounded her, and soon, she was not sure where she was anymore. She walked until the mist cleared slightly, then saw that she was back in front of Christian's building. The air around her seemed thicker somehow, and the sky was black. Satine took a deep breath, and made her way toward the building.  
  
**  
  
Christian found himself surrounded by blackness, and an eerie sense of doom. He felt himself drifting, though he wasn't quite sure where he was drifting to. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and his eyes once again burned. Taking a shaky breath, he closed his eyes, as his soul sunk into oblivion. He heard a noise, and his eyes shot open. He peered around the room, but could see nothing.   
  
**  
  
Satine walked into Christian's flat, and saw him immediately. He was huddled in a dark corner, and, although his eyes were opened, he seemed completely unaware of her presence. She tried to approach him, but a sudden, hot wind knocked her off her feet, and pushed her against the wall. Shaking her head, she stood again, determined to get to Christian. She grounded herself, and stared at Christian intently.  
  
"Christian?" she called out loudly, but to no avail. "Christian, please," Satine repeated, but there was no response.  
  
Sighing heavily, Satine, tried to make her way to Christian again. But, as before, she was thrown backward, against the wall. A sudden, large explosion shook the room, and as Satine stood again, a wall of fire appeared between herself and Christian. Fighting back tears, Satine screamed Christian's name over and over, hoping to free him from whatever it was that was holding him.  
  
**  
  
Christian sunk deeper into the darkness. He began to wonder when he would become completely numb. When he would stop caring altogether. Suddenly, he heard a voice, far in the distance. It was almost as though the voice was in his head, yet he couldn't make out what the person was saying. He closed his eyes, and listened closely, but the voice faded. Darkness and silence consumed him once again.  
  
**  
  
"Christian!!" Satine screamed, her efforts seemingly worthless. She needed to try something else. The air around her was becoming thicker, and the night seemed to be getting darker. Her soul was filling with hopelessness, and she wondered how she was ever going to reach Christian. She stood in front of the fire, her heart breaking. She wanted to scream again, but realized that it was futile to even try. A small smile pursed her crimson lips, as an idea formed in her head. She listened to her heart, and closed her eyes, willing herself to believe that Christian had been right--that love could overcome all obstacles, even in the depths of hell. She stood up straight, and cocked her head back, and let her heart sing.  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
It's like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
  
Satine opened her eyes, and saw that the fire didn't seem quite as ominous as it had just seconds before. It was working. She closed her eyes again.  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me, and forgive everything!  
Seasons may change  
Winter to Spring  
But I love you  
Until the end of time  
  
Satine opened her eyes to see nothing but smoldering embers before her. She smiled, and made her way toward Christian.  
  
Come What May  
Come What May  
I will love you  
Until my dying day...  
  
Satine crouched down in front of Christian, her eyes moist with tears. The fire was gone, but Christian was still not responding to her. She sat down next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't respond. Even his breathing remained unchanged. She sighed heavily.  
  
"I love you, until the end of time," she whispered sadly.  
  
**  
  
Satine wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there. She didn't really care. If she had to spend an eternity with a catatonic Christian, she would, because for her, the alternative was unthinkable. Rocking him back and forth in her arms, she began to sing a sad tune.  
  
Leaves are falling  
Just like embers  
In colours red and gold  
They set us on fire  
Burning just like moonbeams in our eyes  
  
Somebody said they saw me  
Swinging the world by the tail  
Bouncing over a white cloud  
Killing the blues  
  
Now I am guilty of something  
I hope you never do because there is nothing  
Any sadder than losing yourself in love  
  
Somebody said they saw me  
Swinging the world by the tail  
Bouncing over a white cloud  
Killing the Blues  
  
Now, you ask me   
Just to leave you  
To go out on my own and get what I need to  
You want me to find   
What I've already had  
  
Somebody said they saw me  
Swinging the world by the tail  
Bouncing over a white cloud  
Killing the Blues  
  
Somebody said they saw me  
Swinging the world by the tail  
Bouncing over a white cloud  
Killing the Blues  
  
"I love you, Christian," Satine whispered into the silence.  
  
**  
  
The silence surrounding Christian cracked, and he could hear a beautiful song. He'd never heard it before, but it was filling his empty heart with hope. But, as suddenly as it had started, the singing stopped, and Christian felt the pain rise in his chest again. He longed to hear the song, but he had no idea where it had come from. He tried to cry out, but no sound came out of his mouth. Closing his eyes, he struggled to hear the song again.  
  
**  
  
Satine layed her head on Christian chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes, and imagined that they were both alive, and together, and that none of this had ever happened. Suddenly, Christian's body jerked. Satine sat up straight, and watched him hopefully. He seemed to be reaching out for something. Satine sang her song again, hoping that it was what he needed to come back to her.  
  
Somebody said they saw me  
Swinging the world by the tail  
Bouncing over a white cloud  
Killing the Blues...  
  
Christian's eyes jerked open, and he looked up at Satine, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
**  
  
Christian followed the song, listening with his heart, and following it with his soul. Suddenly, the darkness lifted, and Christian opened his eyes, only to find himself in Satine's arms. His temporary shock melted, and he pulled away from Satine, and sat up straight.  
  
"Christian," Satine whispered.  
  
"Satine..." Christian pulled himself further away from Satine.  
  
"I'm so happy you came back," Satine smiled, and reached out to take Christian's hand.  
  
Christian pulled his hand away, and stood up, looking down at Satine coldly.  
  
"Stay away from me, Satine," Christian hissed, and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Conclusion coming soon!  
  
"Killing The Blues" words and music by Rowland Salley 


	4. Come What May

~Until The End Of Time~  
  
*Chapter IV*  
  
"I'm so happy you came back," Satine smiled, and reached out to take Christian's hand.  
  
Christian pulled his hand away, and stood up, looking down at Satine coldly.  
  
"Stay away from me, Satine," Christian hissed, and walked away.  
  
"Christian," Satine sobbed, "Please. I love you, I do--"  
  
"No! No, you left me! You chose the Duke, you...you never loved me!" Christian screamed, his voice cracking as tears formed in his clouded eyes.  
  
Satine felt her heart breaking all over again. She was devastated at even the thought that Christian believed she didn't love him. She looked at him, her eyes hard with determination.  
  
"I love you, Christian. I've always loved you. Forever."  
  
"Why did you come back? Why are you doing this to me," Christian's angry demeanor faulted, and tears ran down his face, as he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
(AN-The next several lines are song lyrics, and are being sung)  
  
"Because I love you, Christian. I honestly love you."*   
  
"You know you made me cry, I see no use in wond'ring why, I cried for you. And now, you've changed your mind, I see no reason to change mine, I cried, it's through, oh. Oh, you're giving me the same old line, I'm wond'ring why, you hurt me then, you're back again. No, no, not a second time."  
  
"Oh! Darling, please believe me I'll never do you no harm. Believe me when I tell you I'll never do you no harm. Oh! Darling, if you leave me, I'll never make it alone. Believe me when I beg you, don't ever leave me alone..."  
  
"I'm thinking of a time when everything was right...thinking of a time with only you and I. Makes me sorry that it had to end that way. Learned my lesson now there's nothing left to say--"  
  
"I know I let you down the last time. You said then there'd be no next time. One more chance is all I'm asking. Is it so hard to be forgiven? If only I could make you see how much your love could mean to me. This time..."  
  
"You could have flown away. A singing bird in an open cage who will only fly. Only fly for freedom. Walk on walk on. What you got you can't deny it can't sell it or buy it. Walk on."  
  
"Why, why can't you love me again? Why, why are you shamed of love? If you only knew how much I love you. Why can't you love me again?"  
  
"Love is blindness I don't want to see. Won't you wrap the night around me. Oh my heart. Love is blindness."  
  
"Seasons may change, Winter to Spring. But I love you, until the end of time." Satine stopped suddenly, and looked at Christian, her eyes filled with hope--Hope that he would truley forgive her everything.  
  
"I had to leave you, Christian, I--"  
  
"No. No, you didn't!" Christian's anger returned as suddenly as it had faded. His voice was full of bitterness and hatred. "You didn't have to choose the Duke. We could have run away together! We could have been happy! You wanted your show, you wanted your diamonds..."  
  
"No, Christian, that's not what happened." Satine's voice was softer now, and she sounded exhausted. Christian looked up at her curiously.  
  
"What? Then tell me, tell me why you lied to me."  
  
"I lied to you to save you. I was dying, Christian. And the Duke said that if I stayed with you...they were going to kill you."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. None of this makes any sense. Where is everyone? Why isn't the Duke trying to kill me now? Why--"  
  
"Christian," Satine sat next to Christian and looked at him sadly. He didn't know. He didn't know where he was. He thought he was still alive, still in Montmartre. She tentatively took his hand, and rubbed her thumb along his hands. "Christian, do you remember what happened, the night of the show?"  
  
"Of course. you told me you were choosing the Duke. You told me he offered you the world. You broke my heart and you walked away." Christian's voice was harsh and filled with the jealousy that had consumed him.  
  
"What about after that?" Satine did not let his bitterness affect her. She had to make him understand. She could feel him slipping away again.  
  
"I...I drank. A lot. And...I think I passed out or something."  
  
"You died, Christian. You killed yourself. Don't you remember?"  
  
"What? But, I--"  
  
"Aren't you wondering what happened to the Moulin Rouge? Why you have been here for hours and hours and have yet to see the light of day? Why you feel a strange numbness in your soul?"  
  
"But--If I'm dead, then what...what are you doing here, Satine?" Christian's voice was filled with the innocence of a child, the naitivity that he held the nght Satine had met him. It made her want to cry.  
  
"I'm dead too. Christian, I told you I was dying....I was. I had Consumption, and I died at the end of the show. We died at the same time, and that's why I'm here. I've come to take you with me. To take you home."  
  
Christian's eyes seaarched the floorboards, as though they would somehow give him the answer he was seeking. He felt his throat closing up, as he absorbed all that Satine had told him.  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's a dark place, a place you went because you took your own life."  
  
"But why are you here?"  
  
"To find you," Satine smiled.  
  
"To take me home," Christian repeated softly.  
  
"Christian, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but Harold told me I was dying, and he told me the Duke was going to have you killed, and I was so scared...I wanted you to live, I wanted you to tell our story."  
  
"I couldn't have lived without you," Christian whispered hoarsly.  
  
Satine smiled, and sighed with relief. He forgave her. They would be together...wouldn't they? She took his hand, and   
pulled him off of the cold floor.  
  
"Satine, I...I understand now...why you did what you did. And I love you for it. More than I did. More than ever."  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me, Christian. I love you, so much."  
  
"I love you. And...we can be together...forever, can't we?"  
  
"Forever Christian. All we need, is each other."  
  
Christian smiled, and led Satine out of the cold, dark flat, and into eternity.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I am not really happy with the ending, so I may end up changing it...let me know what you think!  
  
  
*Songs used in the medley were: "I Honestly Love You," by Olivia Newton-John, "Not a Second Time," by John Lennon, "Oh! Darling" by Paul McCartney, "Graduation Day" and "This Time" by Chris Isaak, "Walk On" by U2, "Why?" by Tony Sheridan and Bill Crompton, "Love Is Blindness" by U2, and "Come What May" by David Baerwald. 


	5. The New Assignment

~Until The End Of Time~  
  
*Chapter V*  
  
"Christian?" Satine wandered down the narrow path, away from the small cottage that she and her soul mate now shared. It was strange, Satine thought, how similar this new world was to the old one. There were obvious differences, of course. Here there was no hate, no greed, no jealousy. There was no longing, no wanting. There was no Moulin Rouge. Her memories were her only source of pain in this new world, so Satine made a concerted effort to recall only pleasant memories of her life on Earth. Now, at this moment, as she stood under the bright blue sky, overlooking a perfect world, her mind drifted back to the Moulin Rouge, and to those they had left behind. Howard, Marie...even The Duke. She sighed, and wondered if they were well. She wondered if they thought about them, and if they were happy.  
  
"...how wonderful life is, now you're in the world..." Christian came bouncing up the path, singing a familiar tune. He spotted Satine, and a large grin spread across his face. Picking up the pace, he continued singing.  
  
"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song...it may be quite simple but, now that it's done..."  
  
"There you are," Satine smiled as Christian approached.  
  
"Here I am," Christian replied.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I was speaking with Johnathan," Christian sighed.  
  
"Johnathan? We haven't seen him since the day we came up from...the uh, the day we arrived here."  
  
"I know. I found it to be rather odd myself."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He wants me to go back," Christian said grimly.  
  
"Back? But why?" Satine felt a fear and panic that she hadn't felt in a very long time.  
  
Christian looked at Satine, and realized why she sounded so panicked immediately.  
  
"Oh, darling, no, not *there*," Christian smiled, "Back to Earth."  
  
"But--you're leaving me?"  
  
"No! It's um, I suppose it's only temporary. I'm going down there as an Angel."  
  
"An--an Angel?"  
  
"Yes. There's a man down there, and he lives in America. He doesn't believe in love."  
  
"Doesn't believe in love? But love is like oxygen! Love is a many splendored things! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"  
  
"Satine, dear, are you making fun of me?"  
  
"Of course not, darling," Satine replied with a wicked smile.  
  
***~***  
  
San Francisco, California, USA  
  
~Present Day~  
  
Samual Reed was seated in his cramped, studio apartment, his bright blue eyes glazed over, as he stared blankly at the illuminated television screen. Fragmented images flashed past his eyes quickly, yet Sam seemed to be non-plussed. His dark hair hung lazily in his face, and his arm dangled from the sofa lifelessly. It was Saturday night, and Sam was once again, all alone. Not that he minded much anymore. He'd given up on the idea of love years ago. Women had been betraying him, hurting him, abandoning him, for years. The first was his own mother, who walked out on her family when Sam was eight. The latest was Virginia, a bossy, know-it-all from Marin, who had suddenly decided that she was "in love" with her dance instructor. That was two years ago. Since then, Sam had hardened considerably, and had become the type of person he had once so despised. He used women, treating them like objects, all the while protecting his battered heart. He would never put his heart out there again, that, he vowed. His heart was his, and his alone.  
  
*  
  
"Sam, we need you down at City Hall," Sam's editor, Harry boomed.   
  
"City Hall?" Sam looked up from his computer screen, where he was deeply involved in a fierce game of Mine Sweeper.  
  
"Mayor Brown's gonna be giving a press conference," Harry said, then disappeared into his office.  
  
Sam sighed, and headed out of the Chronicle building, and toward the Muni station. He took the lightrail to the next station, and wandered out toward City Hall. It was a glorious San Francisco day, but Sam could have cared less. The last thing he wanted to do on a Monday afternoon was listen to Willie Brown pontificate about something that would most likely have no affect on him at all. Standing in the back of the Hall, Sam sighed, and clicked on his mini tape recorder.  
  
"A monkey could do this job," he muttered to himself, then smiled wistfully at the thought of a monkey doing his job. He had to contain his laughter as he pictured an Orangutan doing the Mayor's job.  
  
"I'm happy to see that I'm not the only person who thinks the Mayor is a comedian," a voice came from Sam's right. He turned suddenly, and found himself face-to-face with a starry-eyed man, about his own age, doing the exact same thing Sam was doing.  
  
"I suppose I should pay attention," Sam mumbled.  
  
"What for? He never says anything interesting anymore," the man said with a thick English accent.  
  
Sam laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'm Sam Reed, I work over at the Chronicle."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Sam, I'm Christian, I work for the Examiner."  
  
"The Examiner, huh? So you are my competition," Sam laughed.  
  
"I guess I am," Christian laughed.  
  
*  
  
"So, how long have you lived in the City?" Sam asked, as he and Christian wandered down Market Street.   
  
"Uh, actually, not very long. I moved here from London in 18, er 1999," Christian stammered.  
  
"1899...you look good for your age," Sam laughed.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Well, I was born in Emeryville. And I've lived in the City since I was about sixteen," Sam said, kicking a loose pebble as he walked.  
  
"Ah, so you can tell me where I can go to meet women," Christian said casually.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that..."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I thought you were, uh, straight," Christian laughed uncomfortably. He really wished Johnathan would have given him more information before sending him down here.  
  
"What? Oh, no, I'm not gay...I just...I, uh, I don't go out much is all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But, hey, if you want, there's a group of us going to Pier 23 after work. That's a pretty popular "after work" place, and maybe you'll meet a nice gal..." Sam trailed off, as images of his last disasterous encounter at an after work bar lingered heavily in his mind.  
  
"Sounds good. How 'bout I meet you at that Muni stop on Market and Sixth after work?"  
  
"Okay," Sam said reluctently. Why was he helping this guy out? Why didn't he tell Christian that he hated bars, and for the most part, hated women? Shaking his head, he stormed back toward the office, to type of a story on a press conference he hadn't even heard.  
  
*  
  
Pier 23 was a small, cramped bar that sat on The Embarcadero, at the 23rd Pier. The bar was already hopping by the time Sam and Christian showed up. Ordering two beers, Sam made his way toward the back, where Christian had planted himself.  
  
"It's a little crazy in here," Sam said apologetically.  
  
Christian smiled, as his mind wandered back to the debauchery of the Moulin Rouge. This scene was tame in comparison. "It's fine, really. So, I'm thinking we need to find you a date," Christian grinned. The faster he got this over with, the faster he could get back to Satine.  
  
"No way. I don't date," Sam shook his head.  
  
"Why not? How are you going to find love if you don't date?"  
  
"I don't believe in love," Sam shook his head.  
  
"Don't believe in love? But love is like oxygen, love is a many splendored things, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"  
  
"Christian, why are you rattling off Beatles songs?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, I know that you might think I'm crazy, but I just don't think love exists," Sam said, as he scanned the room, watching the sorry sacks that filled the bar, using their best pick-up lines and coy looks. His eyes fell onto a stunning creature, sitting at the bar, whispering to her dark-haired friend. His jaw dropped, and a small smile pursed his lips. "Then again, I could be wrong," he said dreamily.  
  
Christian followed Sam's gaze, eager to see the object of his affection. Maybe this thing would be easier than he thought it would be. His content smile faded when his eyes landed on a very familiar face.  
  
Satine.  
  
~*~  
  
So, I am taking this story in a new direction. I wanted to do this story seperately, but the set up would have been like this one anyway, so I thought, what the heck, I'll just add on to it. Okay, I doubt you care, LOL. Anyway, I own no one but Sam, and...well, you get the idea. 


	6. The Kiss of Life

~Until The End Of Time~  
  
*Chapter VI*  
  
Christian felt all of the blood run from his face, as Satine looked up at Sam, and gave him her best "Sparkling Diamond" smile. Her eyes met Christian's briefly, before her attention was diverted by her campanion.  
  
"Satine? Are you listening?" Charlotte asked, her large eyes blinking.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, of course Charlotte," Satine smiled politely. She couldn't believe that Christian was here. Johnathan had told her only that she would be helping a woman find love again. Charlotte was a quiet, lovely woman, and she had given her heart and soul to Matthew, only to lose him to Cancer a year later. Her heart was broken, but Satine was meant to bring her soul back to life. She had no idea she would be seeing Christian here--until now.  
  
*  
  
"Let's go talk to them," Sam grinned, and was halfway across the room before Christian could stop him. Pushing his way through the crowd, Christian stood reluctently behind Sam, as he layed on his charm.  
  
"...Satine...what a beautiful name!"  
  
"Why thank you, Sam. And, um, who is your friend?" Satine gestured toward Christian.  
  
"Oh, this is Christian. Christian, this is Charlotte and Satine," Sam's voice deepened when he said Satine's name, making it very clear to Christian which of the two women Sam was enamoured with.  
  
"Pleasure," Christian whispered hoarsely, his eyes never leaving Satine.  
  
*  
  
It took forty-five minutes, but Christian and Satine managed to finally get a moment alone, when Charlotte went to the restroom, and Christian convinced Sam to get them more drinks. Once Sam was out of earshot, Christian turned to Satine.  
  
"Satine, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Johnathan sent me down here to help Charlotte! I had no idea you'd be here!"  
  
"Well, Sam has obviously taken a great liking to you," Christian muttered, a familiar tone of jealousy lining his voice.  
  
"Christian, stop! I have no interest in Sam, you know that!" Satine shot Christian a warning glare. He turned to her, and she could see the same frightened look in his eyes that he had held the night she had set off to sleep with the Duke. Her eyes softened, and she placed her hand over his. "Come what may..." she sang in a hushed tone.  
  
Christian managed a lopsided smile, and seemingly relaxed. Of course everything would be alright. He and Satine were soulmates--they were destined to be together--until the end of time.  
  
Sam placed his order with the bartender, then turned to look at Satine. She was stunning. He was quite sure he had never seen anyone so lovely in his entire life. She could change everything. His eyes narrowed as he watched Satine take Christian's hand, and smile at him warmly. What was Christian doing? Had he not made it clear that he was interested in Satine? Sam quickly gathered his drinks, and headed back toward Christian and Satine.  
  
*  
  
"Satine, would you like to take a walk down the Pier with me?" Sam looked at Satine longingly, and Satine shot Christian a brief look, unsure about what she should say.  
  
"Um, well, I...I shouldn't leave Charlotte," Satine smiled apologetically.  
  
"Oh, I'll be alright," Charlotte said reassuringly, and Satine's heart sunk.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine. And Christian will still be here," Sam glared at Christian, and Christian realized that Sam considered him to be a threat. Christian knew he had to stay on Sam's good side, but his jealousy was eating him alive. He managed a very forced smile, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'll be here," he whispered, looking at Satine helplessly.  
  
Satine smiled, and turned to Sam, so that she wouldn't have to look at Christian's pained expression. Morphing into her "Diamond" persona, Satine took Sam's hand, and said, in her deep "smoldring temptress" voice, "Well let's go then."  
  
*  
  
Christian walked Charlotte to her train, and then made his way down The Embarcadero, hoping to catch a glimpse of Satine and Sam. He knew that Satine was only doing what she had to do, but Christian feared that Sam would fall in love with her, and that Satine would have to break his heart, and that would mean that Christian's assignment would fail. Sighing miserably, Christian leaned against a lampost, and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.  
  
"You have managed to create quite the dilemma, Christian," a voice came from behind Christian, startling him. He jumped and whipped around.  
  
"Johnathan," Christian said softly, "yes, I'm a bit confused as to what I should do here."  
  
"Christian, you're only job is to make sure that Sam falls in love. You can't control who he falls in love with."  
  
"But he can't fall in love with Satine!"  
  
"How do you know he will?"  
  
"How could he not?" Christian cried dreamily, as he shook his head.  
  
"Christian, I didn't send you down here to hurt you. But you have to let things happen the way they happen."  
  
"But I know Satine doesn't want this. And she's an Angel! She has to go back, just like me--right?"  
  
"Christian, if Satine willingly kisses Sam, her memories of her former life will vanish. She will not remember the Moulin Rouge, or...or you. I can't prevent that. She will stay here, and you're work will be done. You'll have to wait for her to return, and when she does, she will have to choose to come back to you."  
  
"No! This isn't fair! Satine and I belong together! You know it, Johnathan, you know it!"  
  
"Christian, you can not interfere. Especially if Satine doesn't remember you. And there is no guarentee that Sam will choose Satine, okay? Just remember why you're here. You have one job, and one job only: Make sure Sam falls in love!"  
  
*  
  
Satine gazed out over the Bay, smiling slightly as the cool Bay breeze blew through her hair. She suddenly felt Sam's arms encircle her, and she closed her eyes, hoping that Christian would understand. In her heart, she knew he wouldn't. Taking in a sharp breath, Satine pulled away from Sam, and tried to ignore the disappointment that lined his face.  
  
"Sam, I should really get going," Satine smiled, and began to make her way up the pier.  
  
"Wait, please wait," Sam begged, taking Satine's hand.  
  
"I have a very big day tomorrow, Sam, and--"  
  
"Just a minute longer. Please."  
  
"Okay," Satine relented, and walked toward the edge of the pier with him.  
  
"Satine, I...will you have dinner with me? Tomorrow night?"  
  
"Oh, Sam, I don't know, I--"  
  
"Please say yes. Just one night, please."  
  
"Alright," Satine nodded cautiously.  
  
Sam smiled, and leaned in to kiss Satine. Satine closed her eyes, and tried her best not to think about the fact that she was on the verge of betraying Christian. As Sam moved closer he whispered, "Satine, I never knew I could feel like this..."  
  
Satine's eyes shot open at the familiar words. She pulled back, and looked at Sam.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Uh, I--Satine, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just...I just remembered that I have to um, do...something. I'll, um, I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner, okay?"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Eight o'clock, then, at Market and New Montgomery?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...Satine, I--"  
  
"Goodnight Sam!" Satine rushed off of the pier, and down the Embarcadero, to find Christian.  
  
~*~ 


	7. The Storm

~Until the End of Time~  
  
*Chapter VII*  
  
"But you can't go to dinner with him, Satine!" Christian whined sadly.  
  
"Christian, I have to! I promised him I would."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Christian," Satine placed a slender finger on Christian's parted lips, "Please trust me, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Christian relented, "but please promise me that you won't kiss him, okay?"  
  
"Christian--"  
  
"Please!! Just promise me," Christian's voice was filled with panic, alarming Satine.  
  
"Alright, I promise," she whispered, and kissed Christian's cheek lovingly, "I promise."  
  
***~***  
  
A bitter wind blew in from the Bay, and Satine pulled her jacket tight against her body, as she waited for Sam to arrive. Her mind wandered back to her conversation with Christian. He had been adament about her not kissing Sam--she wondered why. Shaking her head, Satine simply chalked it up to Christian's jealous nature. Certainly Satine would try to avoid kissing Sam if she could help it--but she wasn't about to make a fool of herself. Her plan was to try and put Sam off...and to hopefully talk up Charlotte a bit. The idea had come to her in the night--if she could get Sam to fall in love with Charlotte, then both she and Christian could leave this place, and go back to their perfect cottage in their perfect world. Modern day America did not suit Satine at all. It was loud, and filthy and everything and everyone moved way to quickly. No one seemed to slow down enough to enjoy life anymore. It was no wonder that so many of these people were having trouble finding love.  
  
"Satine?" a voice carried on the wind, and whispered past her from behind. Satine pasted on her 'Diamond' smile, and turned gracefully.  
  
"Sam! It's lovely to see you again!"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so late. Harry was being absolutely impossible!"  
  
"Who's Harry?"  
  
"Oh, sorry! Harry is my editor...over at the newspaper."  
  
"Oh, right! The...Chronicle, right?"  
  
"That's the one! Anyway, he can be a real bear when deadlines are due...otherwise he's alright."  
  
"I see," Satine nodded.  
  
"Anyway, enough about work. Shall we go?" Sam grinned expectently.  
  
"Yes," Satine smiled, "Let's."  
  
*  
  
The wind had brought in a sudden storm, and Christian found himself standing in the cold winter rain, watching Satine and Sam's movements from afar. He felt an icy pain in his heart that he hadn't felt since the night Satine was to sleep with the Duke, back at the Moulin Rouge. Christian shook his head, in an attempt to dissolve any notion that Satine would even kiss Sam. She loved him, he knew she loved him--until the end of time.  
  
*  
  
"It was a lovely meal," Satine said graciously, as she and Sam walked out of the restaurant, "Thank you."  
  
"No, Satine, thank you," Sam smiled, and kissed Satine on the hand. Satine smiled, and tried to think of another way to bring Charlotte into the conversation, without being too obvious. Satine had tried to mention Charlotte as often as she could, but Sam was too focussed on Satine to notice. Frusterated, Satine decided she'd have to try a new approach.  
  
"Sam," Satine cooed in a deep, sultry voice, "Don't you live near here?"  
  
Sam smiled, happy that Satine seemed to be responding to him. "I do."  
  
"Well, let's go, then," Satine smiled, and opened her umbrella, before walking out into the stormy night. Sam was close behind.  
  
"Wait, Satine!" Sam called out, and grabbed her elbow, spinning her around on her heel. He smiled seductively, and leaned forward slowly, then captured her lips with his own.  
  
Satine's initial reaction was to pull away, but she soon sunk into the kiss, suddenly unable to recall why she was resisting Sam in the first place.  
  
*  
  
Christian stood in the centre of the street, as rivulets of rain fell down his frozen face. She had done it, she had kissed him, he couldn't believe it. He felt his heart breaking, as his world crumbled around him. He tentatively made his way toward the couple, as they broke their kiss. He had to know if Johnathan was telling the truth. He had to know if he had lost Satine forever.   
  
"Sam?" Christian approached Satine and Sam cautiously.  
  
"Christian! What are you doing out in the storm?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same. Hello, Satine," Christian watched Satine carefully.  
  
"Hello, Christian. It's nice to see you again," Satine spoke to Christian as though he were a mere acquaitance, and Christian tried his best not to cry out in agony.  
  
"Well, I suppose, I should go," Christian forced a smile, "I'll catch my death for sure if I stay out in the storm much longer."  
  
"See you later, Christian. Perhaps we can have dinner sometime. You, me, Satine and Charlotte?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Christian said softly, then ran off into the night, and as far away from Satine and Sam as possible. He turned a corner, and leaned heavily against the brown brick wall of a building, and screamed into the night. Looking up into the sky, he let the rain fall down his face, as he sang;  
  
"You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me, and please, believe me when I say I love you!"  
  
*  
  
Sam couldn't figure out what had changed since his kiss with Satine. His intense feelings toward her had seemingly vanished, and yet she seemed more interested in him than ever. Sam shook his head, and wondered how he could suddenly not be totally in love with the beautiful woman walking next to him. How could one kiss change so much?  
  
How indeed.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Your Song

~Until The End of Time~  
  
*Chapter VIII*  
  
Christian's stomach was tied in knots, and he constantly felt an overwhelming urge to throw up. Yet everytime he tried, he'd produce nothing but dry heaves. His head rolled to one side, as the Muni bus hit a dip in the road, shaking it's passengers violently. The bus pulled to a rough stop, and Christian ambled out onto the sidewalk, and wandered absently down the freshly hosed streets. An old, filthy, homeless man approached Christian, to beg for change. Christian barely acknowledged the man, walking past him without a second thought, and without a word. The old man muttered something, and Christian whipped around, his eyes wide, and his mind in a sudden frenzy.  
  
"Pardon? What did you just say?"  
  
"I said, the greatest thing, you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return."  
  
"Wh-why did you say that to me? Where did you hear that?"  
  
"You looked lost. Like you needed someone to show you the way."  
  
Christian looked into the man's eyes, and felt an eerie air of familiarity in them. They were soft, calming eyes.  
  
"All is not lost, my young poet," the man whispered, before wandering away, ignoring Christian's cries to stop and explain.  
  
Christian stood in the centre of the sidewalk, utterly floored by his encounter with the strange man. The man's words echoed in Christian's head, and he made a decision. He would have to fight for Satine, he would have to make her fall in love with him again.  
  
But how?  
  
***  
  
"Oh, this park is just lovely!" Satine cried, as she wandered down the narrow dirt path that snaked through Golden Gate Park's Japanese Tea Garden. "I love it here!"  
  
Sam smiled, and watched Satine silently. As much as he wanted to believe that this woman was The One, Sam was finding that his feelings for her seemed to be fading. He couldn't understand it, and he couldn't explain it. Satine was everything he'd ever wanted, and yet, somehow, she was nothing he'd expected. There was something...something that didn't quite fit. It was such a vague feeling, that he had yet to even try to explain it to Satine.  
  
"Satine, darling, we should go, if we are going to meet your friend Charlotte for dinner."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Is your friend Charles coming?"  
  
"It's Christian, and as far as I know, he's meeting us at the restaurant."  
  
"Sounds wonderful. Let's go then," Satine took Sam's waiting hand, and strolled out of the garden. As they walked in silence for a while, Satine wondered what was on Sam's mind. He'd been awfully quiet all day. Satine had spent the entire day trying to be entertaining, but Sam had seemed a bit distracted. This made Satine wonder if she was wasting her time with Sam. Perhaps he wasn't The One after all. She couldn't explain it, but deep down, she felt that there was something missing between them. She felt as though a part of her was missing. Like she wasn't herself anymore. A piercing wind kicked up Satine's skirt, and broke her free of her reverie, as she struggled to keep her clothes in order, while Sam seemed oblivious to...everything.  
  
***  
  
Satine, Sam, Christian and Charlotte met at a small Italian restaurant in North Beach at seven. Two hours and several bottles of wine later, they made their way toward Japantown, and stumbled into a small, nondescript bar. A large, clumsy-looking karaoke machine sat in the corner of the room, and that's when The Idea came to Christian. He could win Satine's heart, just as he'd done before. He bit his lip, and began thumbing through the thick catalogue of songs.  
  
"Christian, are you going to sing something?" Satine asked, a small smirk pursing her lips.  
  
"Perhaps," Christian smiled. He looked over at Sam, who was now deeply engrossed in a conversation with Charlotte about...frogs, of all things. Christian shook his head. The things drunk people will talk about. Christian looked back down at the book, and his eyes fell onto a familiar title. "Elton John and Bernie Taupin," Christian muttered to himself. Well, he didn't know who these men were, but he had a feeling that this was his last chance. He punched in the song code, and picked up a microphone.   
Satine looked up at Christian, drunkenly amused at his audacity. "This," she thought to herself, "this is gonna be hilarious."  
  
Christian cleared his throat nervously, as the machine spit out a horrendous version of an eerily familiar tune. He smiled at Satine, as she sat back, and prepared herself for the worst.  
  
"It's a little bit funny. This feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can, easily hide," Christian's voice was in tune, but it was quiet, and a bit rough. The hours he spent trying to hurl into his toilet this morning had obviously done something to his throat. He cleared it quickly, and persevered, determined to win Satine back. "I don't have much money, but, boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where, we both could live." Christian took a deep breath, and felt himself relax, as his voice began to come back to him.  
  
"If I were a sculptor...but then again no. Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show. I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do." Christian heard Satine sigh, and saw that she was distracted by the fact that her date was still involved in an animated discussion with Christian's "date". Christian took another deep breath, and gave his song his all, in a desperate attempt to make Satine see what she had seen back at the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"My gift is my song! And this one's for you."  
  
Satine turned her head, her bright blue eyes wide with wonder. She had never heard anything so beautiful...and yet so familiar at the same time.  
  
It felt like home.  
  
"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words...how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."  
  
Suddenly, it felt as though Christian and Satine were the only people in the room. All he could see was her, seated on a cheap, faux leather chair, her eyes wide with wonder. And all she could see was him, his heart on his sleeve, and his smile, enchanting.  
  
"Sat on a roof, and I kicked off the moss. Well some of these verses, well, they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you, that, keep it turned on..."  
  
Satine felt as though Christian had written this song just for her. She knew it was silly...the song was easily thirty years old...and it was made famous by Elton John. Yet there was something about the way Christian sang it...she never wanted it to end.  
  
"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue! See, well the thing is, what I really mean...your's are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen!"  
  
It was working. Satine was staring at him the very same way she had that wonderful night in the elephant. He wanted to scream out that he loved her...that's he'd loved her for decades, and that he would love her...until the end of time. It took all that he had NOT to tell her, not to grab her, and kiss her, and make sweet, passionate love to her. She was his heart, his soul, his greatest treasure...  
  
Yet she had no idea.  
  
"And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world!!!"  
  
Christian set down the microphone, grinning wildly. Satine opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. The moment was broken seconds later by Charlotte, who stood up slowly.  
  
"Satine, I don't feel so good."   
  
Satine looked over at Charlotte, and nodded apologetically. "Okay, let's go then," Satine smiled.  
  
Whatever trance Satine seemed to have been put into had seemingly vanished, as she hurried Charlotte out the door, with Sam not far behind. Christian sighed, and wandred out of the bar, just as the others were piling into a taxi.  
  
"Christian, are you coming?" Sam asked.  
  
Christian looked at Sam, and then Satine, but she did not look at him. She was busy talking to Charlotte, who looked as green as cold absinthe. Christian sighed.  
  
"I think I'll walk for a bit. See you guys later."  
  
"Okay, see ya, man." Sam shut the taxi door, and the car sped off, leaving Christian alone with his thoughts...with his deflation. He had failed.   
  
"How wonderful life was, when you were in my world..."  
  
***  
  
Satine helped Charlotte into the cab, then half-listened, as Sam asked if Christian was coming with them. She felt her heart lurch, when Christian declined the invitation. She found that she could not look a him, for fear that he'd be able to read her thoughts. She couldn't let him see, what she barely believed herself.  
  
She was in love. 


	9. Speak of the Devil

~Until The End Of Time~  
  
*Chapter IX*  
  
Satine found that she could not stop smiling, as she walked down Market Street. The sun seemed to be shining just a bit brighter on that sunny San Francisco morning. She took a deep breath, and let out a long, dramatic sigh. Her night had been filled with dreams of Christian, confirming her suspicions that she had fallen, head-over-heels for the quiet scribe. She couldn't explain it...but she felt a connection to Christian...as though she'd known him for years. And the way he looked at her...oh, it made her melt. She only hoped that Sam would understand. She had a feeling he would, considering the amount of time he had spent talking with Charlotte last night. Satine recalled the cab ride home last night...Sam was so engrossed in Charlotte that Satine had begun to feel invisible. No matter, her head had been filled with images of Christian, and that song.  
  
Satine turned to cross 5th street, and spotted Christian, on the other side of Market, preparing to cross. Satine smiled, and watched him as he crouched down to tie his shoe, then glance at his watch while he was waiting for the light to turn.  
  
"Speak of the Devil," Satine sang to herself, "The devil appears. Been waiting for someone, been waiting for years. And it's alright now. Yes I'm alright now."  
  
*  
  
Across the street, Christian was consumed in his own thoughts. He was a fool for leaving Satine last night. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had blown an opportunity to sway her his way. He shook his head, as he tied his shoe, and realized that he was going to have to let go. If only Satine could remember! How he longed for the days of the Moulin Rouge, when he and Satine were forced to hide their love from the world! At least they had a love to hide. There is nothing sadder than a one-sided love...is there? He sighed, and began to cross the street, as he sang to himself.  
  
"Lonely days without her. Nights that would not end. Long as I think about her, I can still pretend, it's alright..."  
  
Christian never saw the car coming.  
  
*  
  
Satine waited anxiously, as Christian began to cross the street. She debated about whether or not to call out to him, and in the end, decided against it. Suddenly, a large, beat up Chevy came around the corner, and did not slow at the intersection. The driver sped through the crosswalk, hitting three pedestrians, including a middle-aged business man and a young Chinese woman. But all Satine saw was Christian, as he flew through the air, and hit the ground with a deadly thud. Completely disregarding her own safety, Satine dashed out to the intersection, collapsing at Christian's side.  
  
"Christian? Christian, can you hear me? Oh, please Christian...SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!"  
  
***  
  
"Sam! There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Thanks, Holly," Sam said absently, as he finished typing up his article. He looked up from his monitor just in time to see Charlotte coming his way. He smiled broadly, and stood up.  
  
"Hi, Sam," Charlotte said quietly.  
  
"Charlotte! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. I feel like an idiot, though. I never drink that much..."  
  
"Oh, you were okay...at least you weren't up singing karaoke," Sam laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Charlotte giggled.  
  
"Um, are you hungry? I was about to go get some food..."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," Charlotte shrugged. What was she doing? Falling for her friend's boyfriend? Satine was going to kill her! But...there was something about Sam...Charlotte couldn't put her finger on it...but being with him...it felt...familiar.  
  
"Sam!" Harry's voice boomed through the newsroom.  
  
"Over here, Harry," Sam sighed, knowing that his breakfast date was about to be cancelled.  
  
"Sam, I need you to run down to 5th Street. Some drunk ran down a bunch of pedestrians. One's dead, the others are on their way to St. Mary's...Hey, who's your pretty friend?" Harry turned his attention to Charlotte.  
  
"Oh, uh, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, this is my editor, Harry Zidler."  
  
"Hello," Charlotte said quietly.  
  
"Hello, dear," Harry said sweetly, then turned back to Sam, "Get moving, we want that story for the evening edition!"  
  
"On my way, Harry," Sam mumbled, as he shot Charlotte an apologetic glance.  
  
***  
  
Satine climbed into the ambulance, and sat down next to Christian. She took his hand, and braced herself, as the ambulance began moving.  
  
"Christian? Can you hear me?"  
  
He didn't respond, and Satine feared the worst. She felt a single, warm teardrop slide down her cheek, and she wondered how she could feel so much, for someone she barely knew. Sighing sadly, she kissed Christian on the forehead, and closed her eyes, willing herself to believe that Christian would be okay.  
  
He had to be.  
  
*  
  
Christian felt himself sinking into darkness. He wondered what had happened. He couldn't see, and couldn't feel, anything. He heard a voice, floating through the darkness. Where was it coming from? It sounded like an angel's voice. Christian relaxed, and let the voice carry him to a better place.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: ah, I think I've got just about one chapter left in me here...I'll try to get it going ASAP!  
  
Song used: "Speak of The Devil" by Chris Isaak. 


	10. Until The End of Time

~Until The End Of Time~  
  
*Chapter X*  
  
Sam and Charlotte ran through the hospital doors, and toward the front desk.  
  
"I'm looking for Christian...uh, Christian...ya know, I never got his last name," Sam suddenly realized.  
  
"Well, that's gonna make this difficult," the nurse said flatly.  
  
"He was hit by a car...hit and run...about forty-five minutes ago."  
  
The nurse stared at Sam blankly.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam spun around, and was surprised to see Satine, standing in front of him, looking tired and devastated.  
  
"Satine? What, uh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw it happen. The bastard didn't even slow down. He killed a woman...and Christian...he won't wake up..." Satine was sobbing, but Sam simply chalked it up to shock, over seeing the accident.  
  
He had no idea how much she loved him.  
  
***  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
"Satine, I'm going to take Charlotte home...do you want to come?"  
  
"No...I want to stay...in case Christian wakes up."  
  
"Okay," Sam agreed reluctently, and led Charlotte out of the hospital. He unconsciously took her hand in his, and she looked at him. Upon realizing what he had done, he stopped, and looked at Charlotte.  
  
"Um..I--" Sam dropped Charlotte's hand, and shoved both hands into his pocket.  
  
"No, it's alright. Really."  
  
Sam grinned, and took Charlotte's hand.  
  
"I don't really want to go home," Charlotte smiled shyly.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
***  
  
Satine sighed heavily, and plopped down onto the chair that was pulled up next to Christian's bed. He looked...peaceful. She closed her eyes, and was startled by a sudden flash. The image had passed by her so quickly, she wondered if she had actually seen it. She opened her eyes, and looked down at Christian, as her mind tried to wrap around the odd image that she had just conjured up in her head--her and Christian...singing...on top of a giant elephant.   
  
What a ridiculous notion.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think Christian will be okay?" Charlotte asked, as she and Sam took a seat at a small cafe a few blocks away from the hospital.  
  
"I hope so. Satine seemed pretty shaken up by it all."  
  
"How is it going....with you and Satine?" Charlotte had to fight to hold back the cold stab of jealousy that had punctured her heart.  
  
"I actually think...we'll be better off as friends," Sam replied cautiously.  
  
"Oh?" Bitterness melted into elation, and Charlotte fought to hide a smile.  
  
"We just weren't meant to be."  
  
***  
  
Exhaused by the day's events, Satine began to drift off in the overstuffed chair that still sat facing Christian. She was somewhere between the sleeping world and consciousness when she heard Christian's voice.  
  
"It's about love, overcoming all obstacles!"  
  
Satine's eyes snapped open, and she looked over at Christian expectantly. She sat back, deflated, when she realized that Christian was still unconscious, and had seemingly not moved at all.  
  
"I'm losing my mind," Satine said to herself.  
  
She tried to close her eyes again, but, as it had before, a familiar yet unrecognizable image flashed before her closed eyes--it was an image of Christian, smiling and singing a tune she couldn't hear. This was followed closely by a more disturbing image, of Christian, looking lost, devastated, and alone. Disturbed by this latest image, Satine sighed and stood up, relenting to the fact that she would not be getting any sleep tonight.  
  
It was then that a song that she was sure she'd never heard before began to play in her mind.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you for bringing me home, Sam."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
"I, uh, I guess I'll see you later, then?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Charlotte turned toward her front door when she heard Sam call her name. She turned, a small smile pursing her lips.  
  
"I was thinking...maybe I could take you to dinner sometime?"  
  
"That would be lovely, Sam."  
  
"Well...good night, then."  
  
"Good night, Sam."  
  
Sam turned to leave, then hesitated. Building up all of his courage, he made his way toward Charlotte, and did the one thing he'd been wanting to do all day. His lips brushed hers, gently, and when she didn't pull away in protest, Sam pulled Charlotte toward him and kissed her.  
  
And everything changed.  
  
***  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before..." Satine sang the song out loud as it came to her, not entirely sure how she knew it, or why she felt compelled to sing it aloud. "Want to vanish inside your kiss...every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything! Seasons may change, Winter to Spring...but I love you until the end of time..."  
  
Christian's eyes opened, and his dry lips parted slowly, as he smiled up at Satine.  
  
"Satine," he whispered hoarsly, "You came back."  
  
"Christian...I never left."  
  
Satine leaned down, and kissed Christian, and in that moment, everything came back to her...the Moulin Rouge...her trip into hell to save Christian from eternal damnation...the assignment...it was there...all of it.  
  
Satine pulled away from Christian, and as they opened their eyes, they found themselves back home, with Johnathan waiting for them at their front door.  
  
"Come what may," Christian sang softly as they apporached Johnathan, "I love you, until the end of time." 


End file.
